When You Were Mine
by applepiexx
Summary: This story is Post-Eclipse/Pre-Breaking Dawn. After the kiss that Jacob and Bella shared on the mountain, Bella can't push away the feelings she has for him. But now that he knows she's set to marry Edward, will he forgive her and let her back in?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

As the cold arms surrounded my once warm body, the realization that they weren't _his_ sunk in quickly. But like usual, I kept my thoughts to myself and returned the action so he didn't catch on. It was nice to know that he couldn't read my thoughts. I could think about _him_ as much as I wanted, remember how it felt when _he_ hugged me when the man before me ripped my heart out and left me in Forks to die, emotionally of course.

Then he kissed me, icy stone lips against my soft ones almost made me flinch, but I forced myself to return the kiss like I normally would, with love and the mindset that he was the only one in the world for me. When the kiss ended, when _I_ needed the air since he really didn't, I smiled up at him like I normally would have before now. He returned it with the smile of a god on his statue-like features. I then remembered why I had fallen in love with him. He was different, gorgeous, and perfect. But after he hurt me after my eighteenth birthday things had changed. Even after I saved him from the Volturi and he asked me to marry him.

Of course I didn't want to tell him right then and there I would marry him. Maybe before he left me in Forks and he and his family moved away. But with his absence, another person took Edward's spot.

Jacob Black.

I pushed my feelings for Jacob away when Edward came back; I thought he would make me whole again. But when Victoria started the army of new vampires and they were all after me, which sent me into hiding and a battle of newborns against the newly formed alliance of werewolves and vampires, the feelings for Jacob just came back.

His hugs were warm, which made it easier to be hiding on a cold, snowy mountain. Edward couldn't fill the spot Jacob had in that instance. And when we kissed, it was like fire, not ice. I liked fire.

But because of me, Jacob was in his bedroom on the reservation, probably laying on his bed still, looking out the window wondering when he would see my old orange truck pull up outside of his house. His heart would race, I know it would, just like mine would when I would throw the truck into park and get out. He would act hurt, heartbroken, because he would be. But he wouldn't know that I was leaving Edward behind that day to be with him, to take care of him. Edward wouldn't even know. He couldn't read my mind, he could read Jacob's though and as long as he didn't follow me he would never find out.

Alice would never be able to see what path in my life I would take because I would be with the werewolves, she couldn't see what happened with them. My plan was perfect, I just had to make sure I carried it out perfectly. My dad would help me if Edward came up to the house to see me. For some reason I believe my dad would get enjoyment out of telling Edward that I was helping out the Black family.

"Bella?"

His sweet and smooth voice broke me out of my thoughts, a look of concern broke out on his stone face. "Hmm?"

"Were you even listening?"

It was time to play the upset card, Edward had heard it a few times in the past couple of days and he always bought it. He didn't know any better since he couldn't read my thoughts. "Sorry," I said apologetically, looking down at the floor of my bedroom. "I just keep thinking about Jacob and how it's my fault he got hurt in the fight."

Edward ran his hand along my upper arm and I wanted to put on a jacket immediately. He was freezing. "I know you feel bad, but he didn't have to fight, remember? He cares about you and what matters is that he's alive. He's okay." I just kept my eyes on the ground as he spoke, knowing that if I looked at him I would either tell him my plans or he would just figure it out by the look on my face. "You want to go see him, don't you?"

I nodded my head softly, messing with the ring on my finger that he had given me.

The vampire lover of mine kissed my forehead and grabbed my light jacket that was draped over my desk chair. "You know I trust you, Bella. He helped save you and I'm forever in debt for that. Go there and I will see you tomorrow at my house, okay?"

I nodded once more and reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips. Luckily for me now, I could wrap myself up in the jacket and fight off the cold I felt when he touched me. "I love you, Edward," I said, feeling like it was more of a lie than the truth.

But he didn't seem to notice when he smiled at me from his spot near my doorway. "I love you, too, Bella." And he turned around, walking downstairs. I could hear him tell my father goodbye, and I heard the front door close. It wasn't long before I heard his Volvo start and he was pulling down the street in the direction to his house. I was safe.

Grabbing my keys and small bag I used to put the essentials I needed to drive with inside, I walked downstairs shortly after and stepped into the living room. My father was stretched out on the couch, like usual, will a beer in hand and a game on the television. "I'm going to Jacob's," I said, hiding the ring on my finger from my father by shoving my hand in my jacket pocket.

I saw my father perk up and I rolled my eyes a little at him. He always loved hearing that I was going to spend time with Jacob. I knew he approved of him more than Edward and in a sense, right now, I was sort of grateful.

"Tell his father hello for me. I need to get him down here to watch a game soon."

Now it was my turn to perk up. "Maybe when Jacob gets better? I can cook us all dinner that night, you know, spend some quality time together."

Dad instantly let a smile hit his face and he stood up off the couch, leaning on the doorway to the living room. "That sounds great. Don't be too late tonight alright? Jacob needs some rest ya know."

I nodded with a smile and began walking to the front door. "You got it. I'll see you later!" And just like that, I was outside in the cooler night air. Even if it felt like summer, it was still cold. Maybe it was because I had been around Edward for so long that day I was just naturally colder.

It wouldn't be long before I was warm again.


	2. Same Old Jacob

**I do not own any characters in this story, nor do I own the major events that have been mentioned in the book/movie. I only own what ideas I have come up with. Everything else has been made up by Stephanie Meyer.**

_Creaaak. Creaaak. Clang! _

I turned back to my heap of metal that I called a truck. I was planning on surprising Jacob, but with the betrayal of my car door that plan was now shot to hell. Grabbing my bag from the seat, I closed the door and didn't bother locking it. If someone stole it, I might laugh. They would have to be very desperate to steal that thing. I swung the bag over my shoulder and made my way to the front door of the Black residence. My relationship with them now allowed me to just enter the house when I saw fit and the whole family welcomed me with open arms. Well, everyone except Leah.

She still didn't like me that well, but I understood why. She saw how much Jacob defended me and how I pretty much pushed him away for Edward. But maybe she would see in time that I would make things right. Taking in a deep breath, I took hold of the handle to the screen door, pulling on it to open it. Upon entering in the warm environment I saw most of the boys sitting in the living room watching television and being rough with each other. I tapped lightly on the doorway, all heads turned and the throwing of the fists stopped. "Jacob's in his room," Embry said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said softly, ignoring the speculating looks of the family. I walked down to the correct door and didn't even bother knocking. I turned the doorknob slowly and pushed the door open. If he was sleeping, I didn't want to wake him. Sticking my head between the doorway and the actual door, I saw that a bedside lamp was on and he was lying in bed with his large brown blanket draped over his lap, his focus on the window. He knew I was coming.

Pushing the door the rest of the way open, I slid inside his room and closed the door softly behind me to give us some privacy. His head instantly turned toward me, but it took a few moments before his eyes did as well. Those brown eyes were filled with so much pain and heartache. It was hard for me to understand why exactly that was. I mean, I was coming over every day just to see him, to take care of him. I was giving Edward excuses as to why I was doing so even when Jacob would heal faster than the average person. He didn't need me to take care of him, I just wanted to.

"How are you feeling?"

Jacob's eyes and head turned back to the window and he sighed softly, his one arm folded over his stomach as the other stayed at his side. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend? I'm sure he's gotten jealous by now since you're always over here."

I sighed heavily but tried my best not to get defensive. Jacob always had some quick comment to say, a way to stab another dagger into my skin. "I told you he doesn't mind. He understands my reasoning." I sat next to him, carefully of course, so I didn't jolt him too much and end up hurting him.

"I get it; you both thought this would be a good way to torture me even more right? He allows you to come over every day, so I can see what I'm missing; I can see what he gets instead of what I should be getting. Typical."

Looking out the window, just like he was, I let out a sharp sigh. I could feel myself becoming defensive, and I could feel my blood boiling. It always happened with Jacob sometimes. He frustrated me to no end and he could say as many hurtful things to me as he could come up with, but it only made the fire for him inside of me burn more. "I don't do this on purpose, Jacob. To be honest, I don't do it at all. I care about you, Jacob. And I come here to help you out. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have had gotten hurt."

"Come on, Bella," he said, turning his attention back to me. "I'm a werewolf remember? I heal quickly. Let's just say that goes for emotional issues too."

Now it was my turn to turn my attention elsewhere. I looked toward the rest of his room, still feeling his eyes burning a hole into the side of my head. There wasn't much I could say at this point it seemed. He was still acting harsh about the whole situation, but hey, if I found out he was marrying someone I disliked, maybe Leah for instance, I would be upset too.

"Do you want anything? Anything to eat or drink? "

"I don't need your help," Jacob said in a harsh tone, his eyes still on me as I did everything I can not to look at him. "I have plenty of other people around me do stuff for me if I need it. I'll survive."

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself away from the bed and more to the center of his small room. "Sorry for caring," I said, grabbing my bag from the floor where I had placed it right as I sat down.

Jacob let out a sarcastic laugh, forcing himself to sit up in his bed which I knew was hard for him. It was one of those moments when I wanted to try and help him, and maybe beat him senseless afterward. "You don't care, Bella! You only come here to throw it in my face that I can't have you. You make me fall in love with you more and you rip the little piece of my heart that you have mended right back out again. How am I supposed to get better?"

"Fine!" I yelled back at him, something I was used to doing with him ever since Edward left in the first place. "Don't get better. Sit here and stare out the window waiting for me to come back again like I know you always do." Swinging the bag over my shoulder once more, I reached for the doorknob. "But I won't be coming back." I pulled the door open angrily and turned back once more to face him, his eyes filled with that same pained emotion I was used to seeing there.

I waited for him to say something, anything really. Maybe a plead asking me to stay with him for a bit, maybe an apology. Instead, I got nothing, just a sad stare. But right as I began to turn toward the door again, the stab flew from his mouth.

"You could always tell your boyfriend the truth, you know. The truth about how I make you feel, even now in this moment in time."

Gritting my teeth, I knew he was right, but I wasn't going to admit it. I was stubborn and in no mood to give Jacob his way. "There's nothing truthful in that statement to tell. And for your information, he's my _fiancé_, not my boyfriend." Slamming the door behind me, I walked through the house and past the looks of the rest of the family who all knew what had been said. I pushed through the screen door and made it outside before letting the tears build up in my eyes.

That wasn't what I thought would happen when I came to Jacob Black's house. I thought he would be excited to see me, to welcome me with open arms like he did after he got hurt. But apparently he didn't want to see me anymore, not unless we both wanted a fight. As I finally got to my truck, I heard the crunching of gravel close to me and I quickened the process of finding the keys in my bag. I didn't want to stay there any longer than I already had. But when a voice called my name, I knew I was safe.

"Seth," I said, fighting back tears still and forcing a smile. "Why aren't you inside with everybody else?"

He shrugged and looked up at the house. "Didn't want to be in there. I like being outside. This wolf thing is cool," he said with an overly happy smile. It was honestly just what I needed right now. "You here to see Jacob?"

I blinked rapidly and finally found my keys, turning my attention back to Seth. "I was. I'm going home now. I uh, I want to get back before my dad goes to bed."

"Oh! Well tell Charlie I said hello." I nodded at his request, but made the mistake of wiping away a tear that was almost ready to fall. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I let out a reassuring laugh, just for Seth's sake, and shook my head as I waved my hand at the house. "It's just Jacob."

"I figured," he said in a more serious tone now instead of his bubbly one. "He'll come around, Bella. He's just hurt by the news of your engagement. I can talk to him if you want me to."

I shook my head instantly. "No, don't. Thank you, but maybe Jacob and I can't come back from this. Just give him my love, okay?" I wasn't about to bring Seth into this. This was my and Jacob's fight and it would continue to be that way until things got better.

"I will, Bella. Drive safe!" Seth said before he jogged up to the front porch of the house.

I immediately turned to my truck and jumped in. Within seconds the engine sputtered to life and I was on my way home from La Push. I could see Jacob's bedroom light still on from looking in my rearview mirror and I knew he was watching me leave. He was watching me leave and not doing anything to fight for me to stay.

How stupid could I be to think that after I told Jacob to kiss me, after he heard that I was marrying Edward, that he would want me to stay? Once again I made a stupid decision and put myself in a vulnerable position, making a fool out of myself.

Ten minutes later I was pulling out front of my house in Forks. The living room light was no longer on and I couldn't see the dim flashing of the changing pictures on the TV screen. Taking in a deep breath, I grabbed my bag once more and shut off the car. I got out and walked up to the front of the house, unlocking the door and letting myself in. I locked it behind me and hung my keys up on the hook next to the door.

I was greeted at the end of the stairs by my father who was on his way up there, nearly jumping out of my skin when I saw him. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I'm headed that way. Why are you back so early?"

I shrugged lightly and tried my best to make him think that Jacob and I were fine. "He needed sleep. He's getting a lot better. Same old Jacob," I said, meaning every word. If he could fight with me, he was definitely getting better.

"Right. Well, I have the day off tomorrow if you want to go over some college applications. Maybe we can go over to the Black's and both see how Jacob is doing?"

Keeping my brown eyes on his, I took in a deep breath and forced a smile. "I completely forgot I even graduated high school," I said, trying to sound like my old self. "But yeah, we can do that." I then accepted a kiss on the forehead before he said goodnight and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, me following close by. When I got to my own room, I threw down my bag on my desk and sat on the edge of my bed.

It was the first time that I felt lonely. Usually Edward would be appearing in my room right about now, crawling into my bed and watching me sleep, keeping me safe. But he was hunting for the night and I knew I would see him tomor-

Dammit.

How was I supposed to do college applications with my father, go see Jacob, not that I really wanted to do that anyway, [i]and[/i] go to Edward's? It seemed like I was just digging a bigger hole for myself no matter what direction I went in.

I decided I would skip the applications for a day, go to see Edward in the afternoon and then go to Jacob's at night with my father when the game was on. Hopefully that would work.

Standing up, I walked to my dresser and grabbed out a tank top and a pair of shorts to wear to sleep in. Taking off my dirty clothes, I threw them into the hamper next to the closet and slipped on the clean clothes before walking out into the hall and down to the bathroom. I took the hair tie from my wrist and put my hair up so I could wash my face and brush my teeth.

A few minutes passed as I did these things, and after I shut off the lights I went straight to my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I crawled into bed and nestled down for the night.

The image of Jacob's eyes was burned into my mind and appeared every time I tried to close my eyes and fall asleep. But, like the stubborn person I was, I hoped that my words of calling Edward my fiancé were repeating themselves in his mind over and over. But nevertheless, they would both be staying up throughout the night thinking about what feelings they had for the other and what ways they could hurt the other to cover up those feelings.


	3. Seth Plays Cupid Well, Tries To

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who has been reading and who has added me to favorite authors and favorite stories lists! Those are just as great as reviews and they make me so happy! I hope you guys are enjoying. If you guys do have any issues or if you have any reactions to anything, please don't be afraid to review or get a hold of me some other way! Jacob may bite, I don't though! =] I hope you guys continue to read and I have to thank you guys again for the alerts!

**_Jacob's POV_**

I hated that she knew me so well. That damn stubborn brunette could read me like an open book and I hated it. I hated how she could make me feel all extremes of emotion and everywhere in between. But more so, I hated how she could do that and then would always go back to that bloodsucker afterward.

But the thing I hated more than ever was that I knew, and she knew, that we both felt the same way about each other. I knew she was falling for me, but the more she kept denying it and going back to Edward the angrier I would get. I was better for her on so many levels, but still she couldn't see it.

As I sat on my bed, sort of propped up just so I could see out of the bedroom window next to me, I watched the red lights fade into the distance. I was hoping they would get brighter and the one placed in the middle of the rear window would light up, signaling that she was breaking. Maybe she could get the reverse lights to come on and she would come back and tell me how she really felt. But that seemed almost impossible.

Once the lights were completely gone from my vision, I sank slowly back into the comfort of my bed, ignoring the slight pain I felt in my injuries. My eyelids closed a little but shot right back open when I heard the words in my head that she said right before she left. It was bad enough to threaten that she wasn't coming back, although that was typical for her when she wasn't getting her way. I expected that sort of five-year-old tantrum from her. But to actually call that leech her fiancé? That killed me.

I didn't show it. At least I don't think I did, but like I said, Bella could read me like a book.

I just had to get over her. And I was trying, believe me. Every time she would walk into my room and try to mend me up, I would try to seem ungrateful and uncaring. It worked, apparently, because she was gone. But did it make me feel any better? Not a chance. It only made me feel worse to hurt her like that. Sure, she threw the 'fiancé' card at me, knowing it would get to me, which it did of course. I know Bella better than that, though. She didn't just leave the house, get in her car, and go. No, I know tears were escaping from those warm brown hues of hers.

Why was I always breaking my promises to her? I wanted to hurt her, and yet I promised her that I never would. I was no Edward. But maybe that was my problem. She wanted _him_, not me. Why settle for the mortal werewolf when she could live forever?

I rolled my eyes at the thought and folded my good arm over my stomach lightly. I couldn't wait to get better so I could beat the living hell out of that vampire. Edward didn't know it, but I got the pleasure of knowing that she didn't entirely love him. If she did, why would she have kissed me? Exactly, she wouldn't have. She punched me once, a lot of good that did her, and she should have done it again. Well, she was smarter than that, maybe she would have just tried really hard to get away from me and hit me with some verbal abuse shortly after. No need for anymore broken hands.

I closed my eyes once more, just listening to the loud voices of the rest of the pack in the next room. Maybe one of them would say something stupid and I could concentrate on mentally slapping them to put my mind into a different place.

However, when the screen door opened and then slammed shut carelessly, my eyes popped open and I immediately lifted my head to see if Bella's truck was outside again. My guess was shot down when my bedroom door flung open and Seth all but charged into the room. I lifted an eyebrow at his slightly confused expression. "What's your deal? Did you finally see a certain body part you don't know what to do with?"

Seth closed the door behind him and let out a mock-laugh. "You're hilarious, Jake." He paused then and looked around the room for a second before his eyes settled back on me. "Wait, what body part is that?"

I hit my head lightly against my headboard and closed my eyes before taking in a deep breath. "Forget it, kid. What do you want?"

"Shouldn't you be answering that question?"

My eyes opened and I let out that breath I had been holding. See, Seth wasn't usually a serious person. He was a kid. And while I was still only a teenager, he was a younger one. He was still exploring his youth while mine was almost over and I would be an adult. But now that he had a tone of seriousness and his words weren't naïve, I was slightly stunned. "What are you talking about?"

He took a seat on the floor next to my bed and looked up at me. "I mean Bella. I caught her outside and she looked upset. Did you two fight again?"

"What do you think?"

Seth played with a loose strand on my blanket and he shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, you two kissed, it's obvious she has feelings for you, why can't you two just give up the fighting and admit the truth?"

I wanted him to shut up. As much as I loved the kid, I wanted him to just shut his mouth and leave. "You know why," was all I said, and my eyes moved back to the window above my bed.

"Oh, Edward."

"Don't say his name," I growled, my head snapping back in Seth's direction. At that moment, I wanted to take that back when I saw Seth cower in his skin. I didn't mean to snap at the kid, but the bloodsucker's name was a sore subject for me. I didn't need any more salt on that wound.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," Seth said, his eyes still focused on the ground in front of him.

I bit down on my lip to keep myself from calling out how much of an ass I was being. "No, iI'm/i sorry, Seth. You didn't deserve that. No one does." I took in another deep breath and pushed myself up to a sitting position that I hadn't tried since I had gotten hurt and Carlisle took care of me. Surprisingly, there was very little pain in my body and I was able to actually swing my legs, slowly of course, over the edge of the bed and face Seth. "I'm just bitter."

"It's understandable, Jacob. It's okay." He finally looked up at me, his attitude a little like a child who just got scolded for doing something bad.

"No, it's not okay. You don't deserve me snapping at you when you already are trying to play Cupid."

"I'm not play-"

"Yeah, you are," I said with a smile, an actual smile. That was a first. "I just don't want you to get too caught up in it, because it probably won't work out, kid. She's with _him _now and I don't want to see you upset too if it doesn't work out."

"Jake, I like Edward, I do. He's a nice guy if you aren't in love with his fi—girl—Bella." I laughed at this a little. The kid was definitely cheering me up slightly, but nothing could fix that burning hole in my chest. "But I like Bella when she's around you. I like you two together, and I want to see that again."

I frowned a little. This was even hurting him? If I were a prick, I would tell Bella just what she was doing to not only me, but to Seth as well. But I wasn't going to hurt her anymore than I already had.

Seth was making me see things, slowly but surely. But it wasn't going to change instantly how Bella and I reacted toward each other. She wanted to hurt me, I wanted to hurt her. At least that was what I got out of it.

"Me too, kid," was all I could let out. "Is she okay?"

The boy looked up from his spot on the floor and shrugged. "She was upset, sort of crying." He pushed himself up off of the floor and stretched. "Do you want anything from the kitchen?"

I shrugged a little and thought about it for a solid moment before I shook my head. "I'll get it eventually. I'm not really hungry right now."

"That's a first," Seth said with an amused tone of voice. He walked to the bedroom door and was about to pull it open before he turned back to me. "Oh, and she wanted me to tell you something."

My eyes were already fixed on him as he was leaving, so I lifted up an eyebrow to show that I was still listening. "Hmm?"

"She wanted me to give you her love." Seth gave me a reassuring smile and left my room, closing the door lightly behind him.

My heart tightened a little and I just sunk my head. Maybe I was too hard on her. After all, if she did have feelings for me it must have been hard to choose which guy she wanted to be with. But that didn't make any sense. She was supposed to be with me. I was better for her on so many levels. I could give her things _he_ couldn't, like a family. He couldn't touch her like I could; he couldn't warm her up on those cold and lonely nights when she needed it most. I could do all of that, she just needed to give me the proper chance. Kissing on a mountain to prevent me from practically killing myself didn't cut it.

I wanted more and I was selfish. I wanted her to sacrifice her relationship with the other guy to see what it would be like to be with me.

But I knew that would never happen.

I was just Jake, the best friend who happened to be a mutt. And he was a god-like statue that held her heart in his icy hands.

_**Bella's POV**_

A long string of medium-loud knocks followed by my name being called woke me out of a dream, well nightmare really. I probably would have jolted awake, but the lack of sleep that night made me so tired it wouldn't surprise me if Washington fell off into the ocean and I didn't wake up. It wouldn't happen of course, but still, that's how horrible I slept.

Pushing my purple comforter away from my body, I reluctantly got out of bed and moved to the door, opening it quickly to get rid of the knocking sound. "What?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"It's already eleven. I thought you wanted to do some applications today before we went over to the reservation?"

_Crap._ I thought to myself, looking back into my room at my alarm clock to see if my father was being serious. He was. Turning back to him, I groaned a little. "I forgot I was supposed to be at Edward's family for lunch," I said, hiding back the giggle that should have followed considering the fact that they didn't eat.

"Oh," Charlie said, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. "Well, we can do them another day. We have a while before you really have to think about that. You better get ready then."

"What are you going to do then?" I asked. I really wasn't looking forward to seeing Edward or Jacob that day. Seeing Edward just made me miss Jacob, and seeing Jacob just made me furious. Maybe my dad would ground me for some crazy reason. Was it too late to buy a ticket for another across-sea country for three days and just leave a note for him to come home to?

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"I'll probably go to Billy's a little earlier. Did you want me to come back for you when you get in?"

I shook my head . "No, I'll just drive there after I'm done. No use in you making another trip. I'll see you later." Kissing his cheek lightly, I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I could hear him descend the stairs and that's when I started the hot water. I adjusted it to the perfect temperature and began to shed the clothes I wore to bed. I tossed them in the corner and took out the hair tie, throwing it onto the sink counter.

As I began showering, I allowed myself plenty of time to think. The shower was the one place I could think without being interrupted by anyone, at least I shouldn't have been. As I massaged in the strawberry-scented shampoo, I thought about how tonight would go at the Black residence. There was no way I could go there and not check in on Jacob. On top of that, there was not a chance either of us would start a fight where Charlie could hear us. The rest of the family knew about the engagement, I wasn't about to tell Charlie. And if Jacob did, I would find some insane way of ending him that didn't involve hurting me in the process.

I didn't even realize how long I had actually been showering until the water began to run cold. I immediately rinsed off any trace of soapy substance that was still on me, and I shut off the water. Grabbing the first clean and dry towel I could reach, I wrapped it around my small frame and tucked it in so it wouldn't fall down on my way to my room. Squeezing out the access water from my hair, I grabbed my clothes and made my way back to my room.

I tossed the pajamas on the bed and began to rummage through my drawers for something to wear. I pulled out the appropriate underwear and slipped both garments on before slipping on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. I began to towel dry my hair when my dad poked his head into my room.

"Bells?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked through the mess of hair at him. "Yeah?"

"Edward's on the phone."

I groaned silently so my dad didn't pick up on it and I tossed the towel onto the floor. "Alright, I'll be right there." He left instantly. I grabbed my brush from my dresser and dragged it through my long brown hair. I already knew what the news was and why he was calling. A bad hunt, a family friend needed help, something only vampires would have excuses for. So I figured I'd better hurry and get the news so I could find something else to fill my time before the dreaded dinner.

Walking down the stairs, I grabbed the phone and put the receiver to my ear. "Edward, hi."

_"Hello, love,"_ no matter how much I missed Jacob, Edward's voice still got to me. _"I would normally have came to you if I had to cancel, but Carlisle got wind that a few of our friends up north need us and we need to leave immediately. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but it won't be long, I know that much. Think you can keep from hurting yourself for a few days?"_

I laughed softly into the phone, nodding a little. "I think I can manage. Come see me when you get back? And please, be careful."

I heard his silky laugh and it made my stomach tighten. "_We'll see how many pieces you are in when I get back. I love you, Bella."_

"I love you too," I said sincerely before hanging up the phone and sighing softly, just staring at the plastic back of it.

I heard my father's footsteps coming toward the kitchen and I shoved my hands into my back pockets. "Everything okay?"

Nodding slowly, I quickly thought of some excuse I could give him that he could easily buy. "Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital. He didn't want the lunch to go on if he wasn't there so we're just going to reschedule it for some other time." There, that should have bought me the day before I could figure out another excuse to give him for why Edward wasn't around for a few days. Maybe a hiking trip or something that I didn't want to go on.

"Still want to skip those applications? We have time."

I nodded again and began to walk past him. "Let me finish getting ready and I'll come back down with them." I heard him agree and I made my way upstairs. Maybe it would take so long that we couldn't get to dinner that night.

What was I saying? Of course I wanted to go to dinner. No matter how mad Jacob made me, I knew I couldn't go a day without trying to talk to him. I would just have to suck it up and ignore all the hurtful words he would throw at me.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
